Dark Dreams
by boombox4562
Summary: Orochimaru request Sasuke to capture Naruto before the Akatsuki do. When he sees Naruto act strangely. Will he put aside his mission and help the blond. Is something wrong kyuubi? What if the seal is breaking. Can Sasuke save him in time?


**I have a good idea for another a fanfic. YAY! I hope this one I can get lots of reviews.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Request**

I walked aimlessly around the snake-kings lair, waiting for something to do. I have betrayed the village I once called home. I have tried to kill my best friend… And at the moment I have no regrets. Hey I had a reason, to avenge my clan, and to do that I need power. It was not my fault that the dobe wanted to create problems.

'_Why couldn't he have just let me go? If he wouldn't have encountered me at the valley he wouldn't have gotten hurt like that.' _

I wandered off in my own mind about the past for several minutes, until. "Sasuke, I need you to kidnap the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

In my mind I was screaming, but outside I remained calm and collected. "Why do want me to go back there? You made me betray them and escape from them and now you want me to go back. What do you want with Naruto anyway?" I asked.

Orochimaru laughed darkly. "We need to capture him, or kill him whichever one. I just need him out of the picture so the Akatsuki don't succeed in mass destruction. And since you used to his best friend and he is after you I figured you can be the one to capture him."

I stared at the floor. _'I would go to the village just like that and betray him again. Why am I even thinking about this? I can't let my brother and his Bozo friends succeed. Plus I don't need Naruto. All I need is power.'_

I looked up when Orochimaru began talking again. "I figure you let him catch you and stuff so he can feel he succeeded in capture," He laughed again. "Just don't make it too obvious." He said.

I smirked. "I won't, believe me I won't." I said darkly before disappearing into the shadows.

OOooOOooOO

"Come on Sakura-Chan. They said they saw Sasuke go this way. Dattebayo!" I heard a familiar voice say. (Guess who!)

"Yeah let's save Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun my love we will be together at last." I heard Sakura say. _'She is still disturbing. Naruto says I treat her coldly, but if you where in my position you would have done the same.'_

The leafs flew in the air as Naruto and Sakura came out of the trees. I stared at them and put my plan to action. "You will never get me Naruto. No matter how hard you train you will always be dobe." I said mockingly to him. His face started going red in anger. But Sakura slapped his back.

"Don't hurt or insult Sasuke-kun. Now go and bring him back to Konoha like you promised." I stared at her as she just let Naruto do all the work in getting me back. _'Poor Naruto, this is what he had to go through while I was gone. That sucks.'_

I watched her hit Naruto again. "You promised Naruto! I thought you said that was your ninja way to not break your promises. You said are you a liar." I saw Naruto wince as she hit him over and over again. I was surprised to see his eye twitch. _'He developed a twitch because of her.'_

Seconds later we clashed together hitting kunai to kunai fist to hand. Naruto's head band fell off from one of my fire attacks. I put on my act and let him capture me after a long battle. If it was for real I could have used an escape technique. They tied my hands together with rope and each one of them holding one side of the rope. Naruto took a couple minutes to find his forehead protector.

I was disturbed on how much Naruto twitched when he heard Sakuras's voice. _'I thought the dobe loved the banshee. He would be kissing the ground she walked on, now I see him twitch at the sound her voice.' _ I thought confused at the sight.

"Sasuke-kun Now that **I** rescued you we can go back to the village and you can be my boyfriend, and I can help you revive your clan, and we can go on dates, and eat candy and…" Sakura kept fawning and praising me as I slowly moved from Sakura's side of the ropes to Naruto's.

"Gosh Naruto it took you forever just to find Sasuke to bring him back. You promised you would do this earlier and it's been three years. I was so lonely and lost without my Sasuke-kun. It's been absolutely horrid without you Sasuke-kun. I had to deal with Naruto alone and stuff. But you know how he is the monster in training influenced by that demon that lives in his gut. Although I am not surprised I knew my parents were right when they told me to stay away from him."

Sakura went on, until Naruto stopped in his tracks, his bangs over his eyes and hand clenched into a fist. I stared at him. Sakura turned around and stared coldly at him. Sakura continued ranting. Naruto snapped. "Shut your fuckin mouth bitch." Naruto growled a inhumane growl. I was scared how demonic it sounded.

His head snapped up, his eyes cold as ice and his bangs sent a shadow over his face. Sakura didn't tolerate the insult and attacked, but her punch was soon met by Naruto's hand that stopped the attack. Naruto pumped up a mysterious Black chakra to his fist grabbing Sakura by her collar and holding up his fist.

His eyes went back to normal a second later. And he hid his face staring down at the ground. "I'm sorry Sakura… I didn't know what happened. Sorry I snapped. I didn't mean to…" He said apologetically.

'_What was that all about? He was so close to punching her.'_

Naruto was mouthing something. I immediately turned on my sharingan and read his lips. It read,

What's wrong with me?

I was curious about the blond now. But a couple seconds later it was like he perked up.

"Hey teme when we get back to Konoha we can spar. Okay, but don't cry when I beat your ass." He said with his signature grin. I was amazed at how he can change his mood so fast. '_Did he do this when we were a team? What does he have to hide?'_

"You won't be able to beat me dobe, so you better not cry if I win." I said as a tease. He smiled with the response. "Like I'm going to let my rival beat me. No way am I going to let that happen." It was an okay mood until Sakura got into the conversation.

"Naruto you can never beat Sasuke-kun he is elite an Uchiha. DUH!" She spat. I saw him turn his head the other direction quickly. The journey back was now silent again.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Naruto groaned. It was midnight and Sakura still refused to stop walking. A storm was about to come, judging by the smell of the air.

I stared at Naruto as he asked Sakura again. "Please Sakura-Chan, we have to stop and make camp for tonight. We will finish our journey to Konoha tomorrow." Sakura turned to him, her face showed fury. Naruto had bags under his eyes. Sakura was about to yell at him when I made a fake yawn.

She stopped and said. "Fine, but you have first look out."

I stared at him as he got the whole camp ready and sat down at his post. "When do you want me to wake you up for your shift Sakura-Chan?" He asked tiredly.

She thought about this and said. "In a couple of hours, maybe at four in the morning." I was slightly angry at her for making him take the first shift.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

At two o clock in the morning I woke up. I saw Naruto was still awake… barely. I sighed and went up to him. "You okay dobe?" I asked adding a bit concern to my voice.

Naruto nodded, his head slowly going down before he brought it back up to stay awake.

I didn't believe his nod. He looked awful. I asked him again. This time he was muttering nonsense.

"I'm loopy! I'm loopy!" and other thing like. "I can't believe it's not butter." Stuff like that.

I come up to the conclusion. He officially went crazy.

At four I shook Naruto and told him to wake Sakura up so she can take her shift. He slowly got up and made it half way there and just fell to the ground asleep. I sighed and woke Sakura up myself.

I walked doer to the pink headed slave driver and stopped when I heard. "Sasuke-kun you're so cute in a ballerina outfit." I shivered and quickly shook her. Her eyes went open and she slowly got up. She groaned and took her post.

I was about to go back to bed when I heard whispering. I snuck over to Naruto and he sounded like he was pleading.

"Please leave me alone! STOP!" I shook him and shook him and he finally woke up. His eyes first for a quick second flashed in fear and then it went back to the warm color. He might have thought I didn't see that but I did. He was sweating on his forehead.

'_It was definitely a nightmare.'_ I thought wondering. He stayed awake for the whole morning, and when the sun came up he had rings around his eyes. He reminded me of Gaara.

'_Don't tell me dobe became an insomniac.'_ I thought watching Naruto continue walking slowly.

'_He's hiding something… and I am going to find out.'_

**Finally the end of the chapter. What did you think of Chapter one?**

Naruto: "Thanksgiving!"

Sasuke: "Hn."

Naruto: "So tired."

Sasuke: "Yeah what was that all about?"

Sakura: "Naruto! Be a dear and call the show SAKURA instead."

**Kyuubi: "Why would the audience want to see a show about you?"**

Team 7: "…"

Naruto: "RE,"

Sasuke: "VIEW!"

Naruto: "…"

Sasuke: "I win!"


End file.
